The multilayer ceramic capacitor as an example of a ceramic electronic device is widely used as a size-reduced electronic device showing a high performance and a high reliability. Large numbers are used for an electric equipment or an electronic equipment. In recent years, as the electric equipment and the electronic equipment are size-reduced or show higher performance, further reduction in size, higher performance and further improvement in reliability are requested. The multilayer ceramic capacitors in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-223471 and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-201761 are described as multilayer ceramic capacitors which respond to such requests.
However, in recent years, further reduction in size and higher performance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor are requested; and thus, thin and multilayer of dielectric layers are essential.
Therefore, a demand for a dielectric ceramic composition which can provide an efficient reliability and a good temperature characteristic even with said thin and multilayer of dielectric layers, is increasing.